


Tequila + 3 Kisses

by Pixiebells



Series: What If: Lea & Shaun [1]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Making Out, Missing Scene, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut, Tequila, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiebells/pseuds/Pixiebells
Summary: What if Shaun didn't puke after saying he wanted to kiss Lea again? Well, after enough exhilaration and tequila, kissing usually leads to other things! Missing scene/Fix It for 1x11, "Islands, Part 1".





	Tequila + 3 Kisses

"Do you want to do it again?"

"Yes, but...." He admitted, still looking away.

"But what?"

He could hear the crickets, the sound gently slipping into the night as he stood before the beautiful girl.

"I'm nervous."

"Come here," She said softly.

Their lips met again. The first one had been sweet, but this second kiss felt very different. It was held much longer, and when she grasped his waist he didn't move away. He slowly put a hand on her hip, holding her in front of him.

She pulled him into the room.

She giggled cutely as she pulled him towards the bed.

He pulled back for a second. "Uhhh...."

"Relax." She assured, nudging him. "I don't do _that_ on a first date. I just wanna be more comfortable."

She languished on the bed. "Ahhh it feels so good to just lie down."

Shaun sat on the bed, hands folded, quiet for a moment. His head was swimming. He couldn't believe the chance he took, coming out here on this road trip. He felt like she'd taken his ordinary life and made it better in every way possible. He'd be stuck at work right now, he realized, feeling exhausted and trapped. Dr. Glassman was usually a good friend, but he was taking things way too far and it just wasn't fair. He was so grateful for her to be the perfect distraction.

Lea meanwhile took off her earrings and cracked her knuckles, making Shaun wince.

"Sorry." She said quickly. "I didn't mean to bother you. Hey, is that bad for me? I was never sure."

"It's not that bad." He replied. "It won't bother your joints." She moved over to sit next to him.

"Do you still wanna kiss me?"

"Yes."

"Then come here." She said, making eyes at him. She laid on her side and he soon laid beside her.

He liked her hair when it was down and curly, flowing free. He smelled her fancy shampoo and slowly put a hand on her arm, fingers running over the fuzzy fabric.

All the colors of her sweater were in random, unordered lines. It was just like her: full of loud colors, in a mixed-up pattern that shouldn't make sense to him but it did. He should hate it, he thought, watching the stripes move haphazardly along the curves and edges of her beautiful figure. But somehow, it was more intriguing than off-putting.

She was happy to watch him slowly observe her. She could tell he wasn't used to being this close to anyone, and she wanted him to be comfortable. Besides, it was the perfect time to stare at his bright blue eyes without putting too much emphasis on actual eye contact.

"Can I kiss you again?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes." He nodded, somewhat cautiously.

They did kiss again, and this time, feeling him so close, this third kiss felt... enticing. She was just being sweet before. But this was...electric. Pure energy that shot through her body. She didn't want to stop.

They kissed harder and she started to play with the top buttons of his shirt.

"Can I undo this a little?" She murmured. He nodded again and they kept kissing. It was a slow, sensual exchange.

She unbuttoned the first few buttons and snaked a hand in, to feel his warm skin. He shuddered slightly.

She immediately moved back. "Sorry, is that ok?"

"I like it." He replied. "I'm just not used to it."

"If I'm doing something you don't like, you'll tell me, right?" She stopped any touching or moving. "I really like this, but I don't wanna...overwhelm you."

"I'm okay so far. I...think I like taking my time. I don't want to forget this "

"Neither do I." She kissed his neck now, slow and gentle. She moved onto his shoulder and down to his chest.

"I've wanted this forever." She mumbled through kisses.

"I...can take this off if you want." He said after a few more minutes. He was getting overheated, and he couldn't deny the prickling sensation on the back of his neck every time she kissed him.

He was abuzz with desires and feelings swirling in him. He undid his shirt and her face lit up when she saw his uncovered body for the first time. He was slim and slightly muscular.

"Damn! I like what I see."

He grinned and she leaned him back again. He sank onto the bed and slowly put his hands on the small of her back, under her sweater as they kissed again and again.

"Want me to take this off?" She whispered in his ear.

Shaun blushed slightly and nodded. She stretched up and her lithe figure appeared above him. Her bra was pretty, a light purple satin with flowers, lace and ribbons. He gaped at her, shocked.

A second later, he winced again. "Ugh..."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I'm--" he stammered. "I'm feeling light-headed."

'II's probably just the tequila."

"Ohh, I don't think it's just the tequila." He nervously responded. His heart was pounding as she laid next to him, gorgeous as ever.

"I--" he felt like he was in a daze. "I like this, but..."

"But what?"

"But I don't know what to do. I mean, I know what I want to do. I just don't know what you want."

"OK, well first of all, bonus points for even _caring_ about what I want. Second, with this kind of thing, it's a back and forth. How about I try something on you, and then you try something on me. You can say yes if you like it, no if you don't, and stop if I need to change how I'm doing something. I'll do the same for you, so you know what's....uh, working. Would that help?"

He nodded and they kissed again, until a moment later when he spoke up.

"I...want...more." He said quietly, almost straining his breath.

"Like what?" She asked, nuzzling his neck playfully.

He could think of a hundred--no, maybe a _thousand_ things he'd love for her to do to him. But he was so lost in his feelings he said nothing. She sat up.

"Can you tell me?"

"Ummm..."

"Can you...show me?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

He nodded and took her hand and slowly moved it down his chest and his stomach to the front of his khakis.

He squeezed her hand slightly, and her fingers instinctivly curled around him. She knew exactly what he wanted, and he whimpered softly.

He was positively enticed feeling her hand on him. It was a light touch at first, the soft pads of her fingertips grazing over the hardness. He'd imagined her doing this before of course, but no girl had ever done it before. No girl had had done anything like this with him before. But she wanted to. He wondered if the fact that she wanted to to do it was almost as exciting as the fact that she **was** doing it.

Just then, he remembered what she's said about a back-and-forth "Yes." He said, eyes closing.

"So far so good but...come here." She smiled mischievously and rolled him slowly onto his back and snuggled up next to him.

"Still good?"

"Yes."

She undid his belt and gripped him over his boxers. He moaned and felt his heart race. 

"Yes. I... like this. I--" he paused. Even in the darkness, she could still see him blush. "I like how you do it. It feels really good. I've always wondered what this was like."

"Really...." She pulled the boxers aside and continued, a firm grip with an even pace. He was tantalized to watch her hand move access his body, the rhythm of her touches waa amazing, she clearly know what she was doing.

She went on for some time, savoring every moment, every move he made as she went on so confidently. She liked how he felt, and couldn't deny the spark of control she had at this exact moment. He laid before her, vulnerable and willing. His breath went shallow, he felt exhilirated but simultaneously like he was gasping for air.

"I don't..think I'll last...much longe--"

"Here," she whispered hurriedly as she felt his body tense up, still groping him. "Kiss me, kiss me!"

He did, and just as her tongue brushed his, he groaned through their kiss. He finished with a low, guttural sound that, compared to his usually measured speech, was positively animalistic.

He was unfettered in that moment, wild and free from his usual, orderly experience of the world.

"Sorry it's so...." He recoiled slowly, turning rather pink as he recovered, cleaning up and pulling his underwear back on.

"I don't care," she said coyly, making eyes at him again. He felt emboldened. He kissed her once more as she hovered over him seductively. He grabbed her trim waist and leaned up into her again.

He kissed her neck, her shoulder, then started touching her over her bra. It was smooth.

"Can I take this off?" He asked with a hushed whisper.

"Yes please." She replied, grinning wildly. He paused, adrift in new sensual territory. He stared at her for another minute. His hands shook slightly when he moved the straps off and she undid the back for him.

He couldn't stop staring at her chest, almost mesmerized by the sight of her exposed body. He'd only ever seen this in pictures, never on a real, live girl right in front of him, ready and willing.

He touched her slowly, gently, feeling the weight of her small, graceful curves. She sighed deeply when he ran a thumb over her nipple.

"Yes," she said, eyes fluttering closed, breathing deeply.

He grinned, his sexual confidence rapidly increasing. "I've always wanted to know what that felt like." He moved his thumb over it again and did it on the other side, and she moaned slightly.

"Is that good?" He asked.

"Very." She replied. They switched places now, she laid back on the bed as he looked at her, still dazed. He leaned down and kissed her chest gently. After a moment of feeling her soft flesh under his wet red lips, he licked her nipples and she gasped rather loudly.

"Yes." She replied, head held back as he continued exploring.

"I've always wanted to do that." He whispered quietly.

As he kept kissing her chest, he moved his hand down onto her tight jeans.

"Is this okay?" He said, rubbing her thigh.

"It's good, but I think we'd have more fun if we lost the jeans." She said, grinning. He smiled back and slowly undid the button and zipper.

He gulped when he looked down, immobilized by desire. Her panties matched her bra with the same lace and ribbons, and they hugged her curves in the exact right places.

He kept rubbing her thigh as they kissed, but eventually moved elsewhere. She liked the feeling of his slim fingers pressing on her against the smooth fabric. A shiver ran down her spine as he want on.

"Yes. And I can take these off too." She said, eyes smoldering.

He nodded, blazing with curiousity. She pulled them off and he paused to look at her for a moment. 

"Wow." He whispered.

"I take it you're liking this."

"Oh, yes," he nodded and broke into a grin, nervous and excited. "I am very much liking this. You look amazing."

He touched her on the outside and she sighed deeply. Her eyes closed as he slowly traveled along her body. It was warm and dewy, delightfully sensitive to his touch. He moved a finger into her and she moaned again. "Yes."

He paused again for a second, the sound of her enjoyment echoing in his mind.

He moved around in her again, for quite some time, feeling her tightening as he went on. He moved to the outside again, gently pushing, moving around in the exact spot until she started breathing so heavily that she was squirming and gasping and moaning and moving her body with his touch.

She finished, panting and whimpering as he felt her surrounded him, shoving her hips again his hand as hard as she could.

"How--how did you know what to do?" She asked, still struggling to catch her breath. Her body trembled and she laid back, almost dizzy. He'd never even kissed a girl until about an hour ago, so he'd obviously never done that.

"That's easy." He said with his quirky little smile. "I know where the pudendal nerve is. Plus I researched how to do that online. I've wanted to try that for a very long time."

"Oh my God, of course you did." She chuckled and grabbed a nearby water bottle, gulping half of it down. She offered it to Shaun, slid her panties back on and sank into the bed, totally spent.

"Hey. that was fun. You know, I wasn't exactly planning on all this. I really was gonna just end with a kiss or two. But I just got so caught up in the moment. Plus it seemed like you wanted....more than just a kiss. Was I right?"

"Yes. I wasn't expecting it either. But one I tried one thing, I kept thinking about more things and I thought if you wanted to, I wanted to. It would've been okay if you said no." He assured her. "But," he grinned, "you kept...saying yes."

"For good reason! I was having a very good time, as you've hopefully noticed." She grinned back, staring at him for a moment. "You are so freaking adorable. I don't usually do this much on a first date, but...you're so sweet. You--you make me feel special." She said, now contently laying on his chest, staring up at him.

"You are special." He automatically replied.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." She said dreamily.

They soon fell asleep and by the next morning when Shaun looked in the mirror while washing his face off--and trying to cope with a pounding headache--he was still happy, despite feeling awful physically.

He felt different in the most pleasant way. His connection with Lea had grown so much in this short time, and she felt like the breath of fresh air he'd be dying for, a connection he simply never thought he'd make.

He'd always doubted any girl would even try to understand him but for her, it seemed...effortless.

Over a breakfast of pancakes (strawberries, no whipped cream,) Lea spoke up.

You know, I've been thinking I need a change in my life. And I'm so bored at work because I'm tired of endless meetings and everything. I wanna work with my hands again. I was so bored I was even thinking about moving."

Shaun felt startled. "Where to?" Somehow, even after guzzling his free icewater, his mouth went dry.

"Pennsylvania."

His heart dropped. She was _leaving_?

"That...that's across the country."

"I--I know, but it was a shop my grandpa owned and every time I drive his car, I think about it. But I think...I think I changed my mind "

He looked up, rapt with attention.

"I know it was just one date, but maybe _you're_ the change that I need. I can find a job here that I like better. And you...you make me happy. An I crazy for changing my mind?"

"No." He confirmed, shaking his head. "You should do whatever makes you happy."

She nodded and they went quiet for a moment just then, both thinking and chewing.

"You're not like everyone else." She observed slowly, sipping her almond latte.

"I know." He mumbled, averting her eyes.

"Shaun...I meant that as a good thing." She said gently touching his hand across the table.

"You're not shallow or greedy or using me for my looks. You're a genuinely nice guy. I'm just glad I snatched you up before someone else came along."

He looked back at her, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think! I adore the show and always felt Shaun deserved a love interest (and maybe a sex life at some point, thank you very much,) and so I was pleasantly surprised by Lea. 
> 
> But if you can't tell by the fix-it aspect, I was super disappointed when Lea in canon just basically said to him the next morning: "we just had a great date and I kissed you but oh yeah, I'm moving across the country like next week!" I see her as occasionally impulsive, which is a good contrast to Shaun being so measured & organized in his everyday life. I see her impulsively as neither inheriantly good or bad, it just is. 
> 
> I decided this would be a fun way to see where things went and also use it as a way to keep her around. <3 
> 
> PS- Please, NO Season 2 Spoilers in comments, thanks.


End file.
